


Unforgettable

by greatestofdoots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Arguments, Conflicting Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Murder, NSFW, Other, Sickness, basically talking about a life of crime, be gentle w me, fuck me in the ass, vomitting, voyeurism.........kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatestofdoots/pseuds/greatestofdoots
Summary: a collection of Junkrat x Reader fics. Some will be fun, some will be sad, some will just be really fucking stupid. Just sit back and enjoy, my loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an ode to the problematic junker i so deeply love but probably shouldn't bc if he was real, i would ran far, far away from him as possible...does anybody else feel that conflicted?
> 
> this is also my first published story on a03 *fart noises* please be kind to me
> 
> i will most likely keep this story as a dumping ground for random junkrat x reader ideas that i like but nobody else has done~ the reader can be the same "person", but i wont necessarily give them the same background every time. i will try to keep it as vauge as possible (aside from this first chapter lmao) also, since this is being written for fun, don't expect flawless writing and perfect grammar hahah i don't have a beta and i don't plan to...this is just something i want to vent and write my feelings through, i hope you understand
> 
> if you have ideas, come at me........if not, try to enjoy~
> 
> you can find me here on tumblr http://great-bay.tumblr.com/

You had first noticed his interest in you when you caught him staring, always staring at you when you were in the same room as him. He had dubbed you with nicknames without even having a proper conversation with you and you didn’t know how that made you feel. “Firecracker,” “Sweetheart”, “Egghead”. They could’ve been worse, so you never told him to stop.

A member of Overwatch, you weren’t employed as a soldier, or medic, or even had a history with rebellion or liberation…you were a cook. That’s why you don’t tell people where you work—how could you be working with Overwatch if you’re doing nothing to contribute to their cause? Why are you a simple cook?

They are selective with who they hire to maintain the home base and keep it regulated. Since it’s an illegal operation, the outside people they look for are required to have a background check and go through a series of questions and vow never to reveal their base of operations, or rather, anything related to Overwatch still being active. You were never one to snitch. You were raised better than that.

All you wanted from this job was a steady pay for just making food and serving the heroes three different times a day. In between meals, you were free to go home or stay in their facilities like the Mess Hall where you worked or the Common Room, where anybody was free to come in and relax. You often found yourself in the latter, preferring it as a better environment to read your books and work on your writing. Now that you think about it, this is probably how he discovered you in the first place. Since it was open to all Overwatch employees, the soldiers themselves always came in the Common Room to do their designated things—read, play games, draw, talk, or whatever. You never interact with them, though. You didn’t feel worthy. They had exceptional jobs and they deserved much respect, unlike you. You weren’t the one to risk your life on the battlefield or have any other purpose in life besides making food and reading. 

Well, everyone except for that young lady Mei. She was very kind to you. She also understood how you felt among them, and even though she doesn’t agree, she doesn’t try to prove you wrong. You will often talk to her about books, plays and some political matters. Aside from that, you two are different. She’s exceptional when it comes to math and science, and you…aren’t. You’re just book smart and she seems to have the answers for everything. But she isn’t a bad person. You like Mei, but you don’t really don’t feel like talking to anybody else. Plus, you didn’t want to get in their way. They all seem to have their niches, tight groups of friends, although they are all generally friendly enough with each other. But, you weren’t much of a talker, you’d probably bore them. They’re all so interesting and dynamic but you…had nothing to offer. 

However, if you wanted to keep a low profile, you should probably stop dressing so…weirdly. Yes, you had an odd fashion sense and it’s even evident when you’re wearing your kitchen apron and hairnet (those pins, buttons, and jingly hair ties aren’t exactly low-key). But, you didn’t want to stop being yourself just to adjust to these people. Once they see you have no interest in talking to them, they should get the idea you were a loner.   
All except for one, and when baffles you the most, is that you haven’t breathed a single word towards him.

Junkrat and his strange self. Those sharp eyes of his are always bouncing around the room, like he’s constantly on guard. He wrings his hands together sometimes and randomly scratches his head or his forearm. You never see him sit still for a moment. His leg is always bouncing. The one time you notice he seems to freeze up is when you first notice him looking at you, but that was it.

“Aye, firecracka!” He called out in your direction. You briefly looked up before returning back to your book.

Ugh, thinking about him made you feel awkward. He would suddenly get up from his seat on the couch, usually with that behemoth of a bodyguard or that DJ and Korean actress, and just kinda…walk over to you, always staring. You tried to hide your eyes by shielding them with your hand, pretending to be so involved in your book, but you’re rereading the same sentence repeatedly because you’re so preoccupied on what exactly this guy was doing. He would just circle around you, the sound of that peg leg pounding into your head before he would seem to grow frustrated and saunter back to where he came from.

His appearance in the Common Room was random, too. You couldn’t figure out a schedule outside of the main meals, you could only determine that he started showing up more frequently ever since he noticed you but it was never a consistent pattern. Ugh, his sporadic way of looking over at you and getting uncomfortably close was making you anxious. It’s if he wants to get your attention, or try to strike up a conversation with you…but maybe your efforts of blocking everyone in Overwatch out of life was working. 

You picked at your nails as your stomach tightened up the second you caught a glimpse of both Junkrat and his bodyguard, Roadhog, looking in your direction. In situations like these, you would be dying to talk to somebody about it, but even if you were allowed to mention your work outside of the Overwatch base, you didn’t have that many close people nearby to communicate with…

You closed the notebook you were writing in, tucked the pen behind your ear and quickly slipped out of the Common Room without looking back. Since you really haven’t explored much of the base besides the Mess Hall, Common Room and the nearest bathroom location, finding the rooms took some difficulty, but you eventually found yourself standing in front of a metal door that had a name plaque on it and a palm scanner connected next to it. Taking a shaky breath, you lightly knock a few times before you hear the distant voice calling out to you before the door slides open, revealing Mei. The young woman looks surprised when she sees you standing there and you’re embarrassed by what she’s probably thinking.

“O-oh…oh my, hello!” Mei’s face broke out in a genuine smile and peeks outside and looks around to see you’re the only one here. “I’m…I must say I’m a little shocked to see you here…” Her face then grows slightly grim and her voice lowers4. “Is something the matter?”

You try to crack a small smile but all you managed was to twitch your lips and nod your head shyly. That was enough for Mei to step aside and allow you into her room. Now that you realize, this is the first time you’re seeing the bedrooms here at Overwatch. You never thought you’d be seeing one, but this is the best conclusion you can come to. You needed advice and Mei is the only soul in the whole team of people who you’ve bothered to have a connection with. You’re not that close to her, and yet you still feel as if you should spill out all your personal problems to her and everything will be alright. 

She guides you over to her large bed and hops up next to the headboard, patting the space in front of her. You accept the seat, very gently lowering yourself down and hugging your notebook to your chest.

“Oh! I forgot to ask, umm, would you like anything to drink or eat, o-or maybe—“

“I’m fine,” you interrupt softly, smiling a little bigger this time. 

She smiles in return, settling herself down in just a tank top and an oversized pair of sweats and fuzzy slippers. She picks up a cup of tea she had on her side table and holds it carefully with both her hands as she gives you a look from over the rim of her glasses.

“I never thought I’d see you coming to my door.” She smiles shyly. “I assumed you were the private type, but…if there’s something troubling you, I’m glad you’ve come to me. You know I’ll do anything to help.”

You nod along with her and take a deep breath. “I’m…not in trouble, or any danger, if that’s what you’re worried about, Mei.” She seems to visibly relax from that. “I’m just…a little concerned? Maybe self-conscience, even. I’m not sure because I don’t know him that well—“

“Who?” She quips a little too forcefully and quickly coils back, trying to remain patient. “I’m sorry…who is it?”

You avoid her look as you squeeze your notebook tight. “It’s….uh, Junkrat.”

There was a long pause before Mei said anything. When she didn’t speak up right away, you decide to steal a glance at her and the way her brow was furrowed and her lips were set in a tight line made your blood go cold.

“He is a dangerous man. You must stay away from him.”

Your mouth ran dry at the sudden warning. “W-why? How bad is he? If he was evil, w-why would he be with Overwatch, I—“

Mei held up her hand and you held your tongue. She sighed, adjusted her glasses and shifted more comfortably in her seat.  
“I know…you don’t interact with anybody else. I know I’m the only one you talk to, so the fact that you’re unfamiliar with everyone and their backstories isn’t surprising. But, I think you should be aware of those Junkers.” Her voice has grown low and cautious, causing you to slowly lean in attentively to hear.

“I’ll keep it short and simple, so we can get to the real problem…those Junkers, Junkrat and Roadhog were…a part of Talon before we were able to recruit them to Overwatch. They were never brainwashed—we just had to offer them a bigger sum of money, and they were willing to join.” Her frown grew deeper. “Because they’re greedy. They are greedy, rotten, blood thirsty thieves and murders who only care about themselves and nothing for the innocent people they slaughter and the path of destruction they leave behind.”

You were holding your breath. Finally, Mei’s features relaxed and she rubbed her forehead in exasperation. 

“I…try to be an open-minded person. I do. I believe everyone has an ounce of good in them. But those Junkers,” she snarled. “There’s hardly anything good about them. The only reason why they’re here is because they’re good at what they do—building weaponry from scrap and being unstoppable forces for our teams. But aside from that, they’re despicable men. Please, don’t get involved with them…”

You were speechless. Your heart was pounding and the mere thought of the Junker looking your way and trying to talk to you left you scared. 

“I…I think he was…trying to talk to me?” You mutter, Mei listening in closely. “He’s always staring at me…sometimes he walks over but doesn’t say anything. I don’t…know how to take it? That’s why I came to you. I knew you would know something about him…” you trailed off.

Mei seemed to be thinking deeply about this. She finally took a breath and spoke up. “It appears to me…that, he might want to befriend you.”

That left you a little more relaxed, but Mei’s strict warning keep running through your head at a constant speed. “That’s why I warned you about them, especially Junkrat.”

You looked at her and quirked your eyebrow. She sighed and elaborated. 

“Roadhog is a man of few words. He hardly talks but he is very powerful and deadly. He will not hesitate to snap your neck if he sees fit.” You gulped. “But, he’s tolerable. He usually won’t make a scene and he keeps to himself. Junkrat, however, is unpredictable. You never know what he’s going to say or how he will react to a situation. He’s very unstable and just as dangerous as Roadhog, maybe even more because he’s constantly carrying around explosives on his person. So far, he hasn’t done anything dire enough for us to kick them out of Overwatch. But we’ve seen what he’s capable of and we’ve had a few close calls. He’s destructive, apprehensive, hostile…”  
Mei trailed off, moving her hands around trying to muster up the right words to describe the junker. This left you on edge.

“He’s…he is a force to be reckon with. A very, very bad man.” She whines and lets her hands fall on her lap.

“He’s killed people…they both have! They’ve killed, destroyed, stolen, and terrorized so many people in so many lands…” Her face twists up in worry. “If you get involved with him in anyway, you’ll be putting yourself at risk. You don’t know how he will treat you. No one does. You must stay away from him. You’re a beautiful, talented person who has a big heart and sees the world like that beautiful place it is…I know, I’ve read some of your work.”

You blush at her kind words, but that doesn’t ease the pain in your stomach. 

“Please…don’t get involved with those Junkers. They don’t deserve you giving them so much as the time of day. I’m asking you, as a friend…please, look after yourself.”

You sit there, staring at the young woman’s wavering eyes as you let her words sink in. The idea of forgetting about Junkrat and not being forced to get involved with him or anything he’s about seemed to ease your worries, although, you still had a lingering fear…

“What…what if he does something to me?” You ask softly, voice cracking at the implications of your tone.

Mei’s face turned grim once more. “Then you come to me and we’ll have headquarters decide his fate.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You didn’t want to make anything suspicious, so you mustered enough courage to return to the Common Room as part of your daily schedule in between shifts to read or write to your heart’s content. Junkrat has been there a couple of times after your conversation with Mei, but nothing has happened so far. The possibility of nothing coming out of this really soothed you, so you began scribbling down your feelings into your notebook. You were so engrossed in your writing you didn’t notice when the seat next to you was suddenly occupied…it was the stench of body odor and gasoline mixed that made you gag and look up to the dirty face looking right back at you.

“Aye there, sweetie.” Junkrat flashed a crooked grin as he propped his chin up by his biotic arm. His flesh arm was draped on the table and his fingers were tapping away with no rhythm to them. “Y’know I’ve seen ya ‘round…usually cookin’ the grub or stickin’ yer nose in some book.” You couldn’t pull your eyes away from his piercing gaze as you allowed him to babble on and sweet talk you, little does he know that you knew more about him than he suspected. 

“A pretty lil thing loike you shouldn’t be sittin’ by ‘erself. Why don’t ya join me ‘nd me friend over there,” he jabs at thumb towards Roadhog, “’nd, uh, maybe I can fancy ya to go out for a cuppa tea with me?”

He sat at the edge of the chair, eagerly waiting for some type of reaction from you. You don’t know what kind of expression you had on your face, but on the inside, you could only feel and hear the sound of your own heart thundering in anxiety. This wasn’t exactly the type of interaction you were anticipating from the Junker—you thought it would be more brass and embarrassing, even devastating. Was he asking you out on a date?

“I…I-I don’t kno—“

“OI! But if ya don’t like tea, we could get, uhhh, coffee instead, yeah? Ain’t a fan of it meself but if tha’s what ya like, or we could—“

“No.” You interjected a little loudly for your liking, but it was enough to stop his babbling and turn his attention on you. He stared at you with hopeful eyes. It made you guilty for what you were about to say next.

“Thank you…for the offer, and I’m sorry…but no…no thank you.”

His jaw hung agape, blinking his eyes a few times before getting closer to your face and forcing you to scoot back in your chair, afraid. “Why? Wus there somethin’ I did? Wus it all tha starin’? ‘M sorry ‘bout all tha’, but why don’t cha tell me why?”

Strange. He wasn’t acting too aggressive like you had imagined. Maybe a little too persistent but then again, you supposed he deserved an answer since he hasn’t done anything directly towards you until this point. And he seems like the type who would rather hear the truth than a watered-down excuse…

“I’m sorry, but,” you breathed deeply, “I’ve heard…stories of you, and your friend…you’ve done a lot of illegal activities, committed arson and murder, something that I’m strongly against…it would be wrong to accept your offer knowing that we’re from two different backgrounds and agree on different things. I’m sorry, but I can’t go out with you.”

Ugh, why did you have to sound so stuck up and proper. Wasn’t that the type of person he would usually attack?

What came out of him wasn’t what you expected, but it didn’t hurt any less either.

“Well tha’s awfully rude ‘nd unfai’.” He frowned deeply and pointed an accusing at your face. “Ya don’ even know me and ya think yer doin’ yerself a favor by shootin’ be down? I’m not askin’ to fuck, for Christ’s sake!”

You flinched at the tone of his voice but didn’t back down from your original answer. “I don’t have to know you well to decide that I don’t want to get involved with a ruthless killer and his bodyguard.” You frowned back at him. “I believe in peace and unity, but you do the opposite. To associate myself with a rat like you would be an insult to myself and everything I believe in.”

There was definitely something snarky he wanted to say in response; he was biting his bottom lip and was jiggling his flesh leg up and down. Instead, he let out a defeated growl without giving you another look and pushed himself up.

“Whateva, be tha’ way.”

He stormed back to his place with Roadhog and before you could be the target of his revenge, you gathered your belongings and left the room. However, you had nowhere else to go before your final shift, so you pressed your back up against the wall next to the Common Room door and tried to steady your heart rate and clear your mind.

“Roadie, ya stupid cunt, it didn’t work! I was bein’ all nice ‘n shet and she be throwin’ ‘arson’ ‘n ‘murder’ ‘n shet in me face! Actin’ like she knows me ‘n who I am! What was that all ‘bout?”

If Roadhog said anything in return, you couldn’t hear it. You eventually heard a long, weary sigh from the younger junker.

“It was worth a shot though, roight? Heh…yeah.”

You pushed yourself away from the wall and started heading in the opposite direction to get away, to go anywhere but there. You shouldn’t feel bad. You stood up for what you believe in! It would’ve been a huge mistake to show him you were the slightest bit interested—he did seem to try and he actually appeared genuinely upset with your rejection. Hell, he could’ve tackled you to the ground for saying no. At least you think? You didn’t know him that well…but it doesn’t matter.

You made the correct choice.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually got like....a good reaction out of that first chapter?? i wasn't considering writing a continuation of it, but it felt right...now im not sure if ill continue from THIS one lmao we will see
> 
> i banged this out before the weekend was over since i'll be busy with school this week, so keep your eyes open for more stuff very sooooooooon
> 
> ALSO.....i do not hate mei. i love mei. mei is good. i only realized now that i made her come across as a biiiithc but i love her dearly and i hope you understand why she's doin what she's doin.........

“This was yer doin’, innit?” 

You had grown accustomed to visiting Mei in her room in between shifts, and whenever she wasn’t involved doing her personal work or on the job. You two had a lot more in common than you originally thought, and it was comforting to know you had at least one kindred spirit to bond with at this place. She wished you would make friends with a few other people, but you weren’t sure yet. After your interaction with Junkrat, you have the irrational assumption that everyone else is secretly a murderous lunatic who will turn on you.

Speaking of which…

You were bounding the corner of one of the corridors that led to the agent’s sleeping areas. You were on your way to spend some time with Mei before you went home for the night before you spotted the last person you wanted to see, hovering over the last person you expected to be seen with them.

Junkrat towered over Mei, his hands pressed on either side of the door frame to keep them (or her) from shutting him out. Mei stood tall and defensive, but it was almost comical to see how short she was compared to him at his full height. He didn’t look to happy, and neither did she. Thankfully, your steps weren’t loud so you were lucky enough to slip behind the corner you just came around and listen in to what was happening.

“So what if it was my doing?” Mei retorted. “I’m trying to protect her.”

“Protect? Tha fuck from?” Junkrat seemed truly baffled.

“Don’t act smart. I’m preventing you from getting your grimy hands on that sweet girl. I don’t want her getting involved with your sick way of living.”

Junkrat sneered. “’N wha sick way izat, Snowflake? I wanna hear ya say it.”

Mei huffed and tried to stand taller, more menacing, though it didn’t seem to affect the Junker in the slightest. “Your obsessions with explosives, your blatantly obvious unstable mentality, your poor hygiene, your…” She sighed and threw her hands up. “Everything! You wouldn’t treat her right, and I’m doing her a favor by keeping her out of your grasps, you vermin.”

“How would’ya know, huh? Yer actin’ like ya know me like one of yer dumb science books.” He lowered his face close to her, baring his sharp teeth. “Jus’ ‘cuz I did things to keep me alive ‘n bring me where I am today makes me disgustin’? A vermin?”

He got even closer and lowered his voice to barely a growl pushed through gritted teeth. Mei still stared back, face hardened.

“Ya don’t know whata’ve been through, girly. Stop thinkin’ for this sheila and let her make her own choices, huh? So why dontcha stop buttin’ your nose into other people’s business before I blow you ‘n this entire base into fuckin’ pieces, you stupid bit—“

“Ah-choo!”

You slapped your hand over your mouth and terror right as both Mei and Junkrat snap their heads in your direction. Well…no point in hiding now. 

You slowly step out from around the corner, hands still over your mouth. Your face was heating up from being caught but they weren’t staring at you for long. As you made your way over, Mei shot a glare at Junkrat and mouthed “leave” before leaning out the door and cheerily waving you over.

The Junker didn’t put up a fight. He barely even glared back at the little scientist. He started hobbling his way down the hallway, going the opposite way and eventually passing you. Honestly, you don’t know what came over you. You felt sorry for him. You weren’t technically mad at Mei for what she’s done, but the look on his face…the same type of defeat you saw when you initially rejected his proposal. 

As he limped past, he very nonchalantly looked at you and you looked back, trying to convey some sense of remorse towards him, to reassure him that…it will be alright.

He quickly darted his eyes away and grumbled the rest of the way down the hallway before he was out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Your life fell back into place after seeing Mei interact with Junkrat that night. She had apologized for you having to witness that ugly display on her part, knowing that she’s more collected than that. She didn’t didn’t necessarily apologize for what she actually said to him. You weren’t bothered by it though. You know her intentions are good.

A week filled with longing stares from the Junker has passed, but he never acted. He would go as far as to avoid the line to get food; rather, he would make Roadhog go on his behalf with two trays in his possession. You felt those glass eyes bore into you as you neatly filled both trays with a bountiful amount of food before the bodyguard would nod and walk away. This situation reminded you of high school; when one person gets in a fight with somebody else and both of their friends avoid each other as well. The thought of people hating your guts never sat well with you. But, you were just a cook. You can easily ignore them for the rest of your days here. After you served the last agent, who was Mercy and that beautiful smile of hers, you zoned out instead of focusing on the cleanup job. 

The head chef poked her head out of the kitchen, in the process of taking her apron off. “I have to step out for a few minutes to take a phone call. Can you do me a favor and turn off the oven in five minutes and check on the pastries?”

“Okay, sure.” You mumble, idly stirring the ladle of what’s left of the soup they served that night. 

You got too preoccupied watching as the agents ate, walked around, chatted and started cleaning up their spots. You took a big breath through your nose and cringed when you took a whiff of something unpleasant, something like…smoke.

“Oh my God.” Dropping everything, you rushed through the swinging double doors and shrieked at the sight of the stove engulfed in flames. “Shit, oh god, fuck!” Your whole mind has gone blank, completely disregarding any plan of action you’ve be trained to react with in a situation like this. Your body is cold despite the intense heat of the flames that were gradually spreading across the kitchen. Your heart sprang in your throat as you busted through the doors.

“Fire! HELP!”

On cue, the smoke that drifted out into the Mess Hall triggered the fire alarm and automatic sprinklers and all the agents who were still eating immediately got up and filed out into the hallway in a frenzy. You heard shouting for help and backup, but just as you were about to dart for the exit, you remembered you left your backpack in the kitchen. It was suicidal, but you knew exactly where you left your bag, and you couldn’t dare leave your personals behind, so you slipped back into the overheated room and began coughing hysterically. You dropped to the floor, crawling under the thick black smoke and reaching the wall where the cooks stored their belongings. You didn’t waste a minute jumping to your feet to snatch your bag, but made a mistake by taking a breath of the polluted air. Hacking and wheezing, you couldn’t see what was around you from the smoke, the light from the flames and the tears streaming down your face.

“Fuck! Ack, fuck!”

“Sheila!”

You whipped around to face the source of the voice, one hand extended out to touch someone, anything. Through your bleary vision, past the tears and smoke, you spotted a familiar Junker who dashed effortlessly through the fire and over to you, and in a flash, had his arm wrapped around your waist and hoisted you over his shoulder before sauntering over to the kitchen’s exit.

“Yer fuckin’ nuts, y’know that, right?!” 

The hand gripping your backpack grew weak and it fell to the ground with a large thud. Junkrat was able to swing himself around, snatch it up with his other arm and bust his way through the double doors in time for the ceiling of the kitchen to collapse on his tail.

“Bring her over here! Was there anyone else in there?”

“Nah, just her—“

“They’re getting ready to extinguish the fire now, please, I need—“

All the voices that were speaking over you were suddenly muffled when a heavy, leathery surface was forcefully pushed over your face, an unmovable force holding it in place. The combination of your smoke-filled lungs and the stale air within this space, your body began to flail uselessly in an attempt to escape but then…your breathing cleared up. You took a long, steady breath in and then out, feeling your body shudder with relaxation. It wasn’t long after before the leather was removed from your face and you squinted up to see three heads hovering over you, almost silhouetted by the blinding ceiling lights. 

“Well…I guess that’s one way to do it.” Mercy muttered just in time for you to watch Roadhog strap his mask back over his face. You barely got a glimpse of his stubble covered chins. 

Then Junkrat popped up in your vision, his eyes wild but the smile he was wearing was very uneasy.

“You are a fiyacracka, arent’cha? Settin’ the whole kitchen on fiya, huh? Didn’ know ya liked to live on the edge.”

“Jamison,” Mercy pressed a hand to his chest to push him away from you. “Please. She needs space to breathe. She needs to be seen home…I’ll call for a personal escort to take you back.”

You rolled your head side to side, trying to shake away the dizziness you felt. “The kitchen…I’m sorry, it’s my fault…”

Mercy smiled down lovingly at you. “I assure you that there was definitely no foul play involved, but we’ll have to investigate once the fire is out. We must make sure you are well first.”

You mumbled a few nonsensical things, feeling a certain high clog up your senses. “My job…my job…I’m out of a job, aren’t I?”

Mercy let out a laugh and soothed your hair out. “Of course not. We still need a kitchen staff, we will just relocate you and the others until we rebuild. It won’t take much time, and I guarantee you that you will keep your job. No need to worry.”

You nodded lazily, feeling your eyes grow heavy. 

“Oh my, she must be reacting to the drug high.”

Roadhog grunted in affirmation. 

“We’ll move her into the informatory for tonight, just for safe measure. Call off the ride.”

Before you slipped into a state of unconsciousness, you heard Mercy’s voice fade out into a distant echo.

“Jamison, you saved her just in time. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuGHGGH i told myself i would stop with this specific story DEFINITELY after 2 chapters....maybe i'll stop now...lets assume that things turn out alright afterwards... ;^)
> 
> tbh i wish this turned out better buuuutttut i have better ideas once the relationship is established. im not good with the confessing and shit :L <3

You overcame the shock that shook you to the core after the fire was controlled and extinguished. There was a considerable amount of damage done but according to Overwatch, it would take them no more than a month of repairs for the kitchen to be built good as new. Winston assured you that you were not at fault directly; in fact, there was a large amount of grease and left over mix that coated the inside of the oven, which sparked the fire in the first place. You are your fellow chefs we're scolded, but since nobody got hurt and it was only the kitchen portion that got damaged, nobody was to be punished. You felt guilty and wanted more than just a slap on the wrist warning, but you hung your head low so nothing else was said. 

You kept your job and you eventually fell into the grove of things in the temporary "kitchen". Headquarters rearranged some things so cooking could be done, but in a slightly more congested room. However, the Mess Hall was left unscathed during the fire and the agents could eat in there so nothing had to change for them. On nice days, many found themselves eating their meals outside around base in the sun, so that was a nice plus to the situation.

When the new kitchen was done, it was organized like the old kitchen but with a sleeker look and updated technology and appliances. Everybody was definitely happy about that.

Except one day, shortly after the chefs moved back into the kitchen, you had just come in early that morning only for your boss to come out and order you to look at something that had obviously displeased her. As you rushed in, you spotted a pile of dried out wild flowers that were pulled out from their spot in the ground with some soil and roots still dangling off them, laid on in the wooden table where most of the food preparing was done. Thrown on top of the pile was an index card that had your name written on it...very poorly written, almost like chicken scratch.

"And on our brand new table, too. Get those out of here right now." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei was very protective and worried over your wellbeing after the fire, although you insisted that it didn't really affect you. You just had a cough for a few days but it went away and you were left without a scratch. You couldn't hold back a smile when you revealed to her that Junkrat was the one who went in after you and got you out in time.

She flat out refused to believe you at first, but you were able to convince her when you had Mercy back you up. Mei huffed and shit a glare in Junkrat's general direction in the Common Room. He was sitting on the arm of his usually couch with Roadhog, pestering Lucio and D.Va as they were trying to concentrate a some type of game they were playing. 

"That boy is truly an enigma." Mei commented. "Someone who has caused so much trauma and bloodshed can suddenly do a 180 and throw themselves in danger's way for another person's life. Nothing in it for him..."

You fiddled with your pen. "Isn't...that what Overwatch about? Or at least, the heroes? To do good? Why are you surprised that he did something nice..." 

You trailed off shyly, fearing Mei would yell at you, but she didn't. She just sighed heavily. "I wish I knew as well..."

Junkrat had been laughing hysterically at something that was going on, and when he pulled himself in to catch his breath he did a not-so-subtle glance over at you and quickly snapped his head back. You saw him tapping Rodhog's shoulder before Mei cut into your thoughts, something that caught you off guard.

"It's obvious he's infatuated with you." She sounded defeated. Your stomach did a flip at the sound of that, a tiny smile gracing your lips. 

"Heh...you really think so? I mean, I know he had some kind of interest with me...I thought he just wanted to pull some pranks or use me to test one of his experiments on."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Yeah, exactly. That's how he gets people's attention and tries to make them like him. I don't buy it, though. Won't be long before he asks you out, but he's so jittery, I doubt it will be for a while."

You blushed at the idea, thinking in the moment of silence between you two. You then find the words in your mouth and tentatively spoke up.

"What...what if I asked him out?"

Mei slowly looked over at you, worry in her eyes. You couldn't help but feel guilt pierce your whole body. 

"I know I can't control what you do..." She spoke gently. "I wish you wouldn't associate with him, but..." 

She then let out a chuckle, shaking her head in shame. "I'm really curious to see how this would play out."

You didn't know if she meant that she wanted to watch you fail, but you highly doubted Mei would be that petty. You grinned wide. 

"I’ll think of something to say, and then I’ll ask him...and besides, if anything were to happen to me, I know you have my back. Love was never my top priority in life, and if I do get hurt...I know it's not the end of the world. It will be hard, but I’m stronger than I look."

Looking Mei in the eyes, you some them water a little at your words. Your heart soared at her reaction. "Yes, you're right." She smiled.

You returned the smile. "Also, if he does anything to hurt me, you can freeze his dick or something."

Mei jumped in her seat and gaped at you, trying to hold down a bark of laughter at your sudden turn around. "Oh my gosh!!"

The two of you shared a hearty laugh, unaware of the forlorn look Junkrat sent your way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week passed of your constant mulling over complicated feelings and thoughts. You constantly thought of the different things you could ask Junkrat out; what he would want to do, where he would go, what's in his limitations...you felt silly putting so much thought into this, as if this were to be a date with any guy off the street. There was something strange with this boy, but you felt your date proposal will be enough for him. Still, you had worrying thoughts.

You finally decided on just asking him to join you for lunch outside the Mess Hall. Maybe on the grass, or at one of the outside tables. Your mind can’t bother with minuscule details like that. You even felt proud when you concluded that inviting Roadhog to supervise if that made Junkrat feel less apprehensive of the whole date, would be a nice gesture. You sincerely hope they saw it that way too.

After doing your Lunch time rounds, the anxiety coursing through your body was enough for you to throw your smock off and grab your belongings and packed lunch to the Common Room. (Ironically, you preferred to prepare food from home). Once you step through the Common Room entrance, you saw Lucio and D.Va in their normal spots in the corner with the large television, but no sign of Junkrat or Roadhog for that matter. You huffed despite your heart rate increasing with fear. The one time you actually planned on approaching Junkrat, and you don’t know where he is. 

“Yo!”

You froze before sitting down by yourself near the entrance. You looked up and saw the young, handsome DJ waving you over. D.Va’s face was currently stuffed with a sandwich so she didn’t react. 

“Wanna sit with us?” He called out, flashing a smile.  
You face flushed with joy at the invitation. This might seem a little suspicious and too good to be true, but who were you to deny such a friendly offering? You stepped around the table you usually sat at and shuffled over to the two young agents.

Lucio scooted over to make room for you on the couch. D.Va was comfortably lounging in a bean bag across from the couch and next to a small coffee table. You smiled kindly towards both before sitting down.

“We always see you sitting alone over there. We figured since you talk to Mei, there was a possibility you didn’t hate all of us!” The young man chuckle and extended the hand that didn’t hold his food. “I’m Lucio, please to meet you.”

D.Va held up a peace sign and greeted you with a mouthful of chips. “Hana.”

You nodded and shyly told them your name. There was no way you would be able to eat your lunch with the way your stomach has tied itself up in an anxious knot. People are taking a genuine interest in you…you had no idea what to feel or say.

“It’s nice to meet you both…I’m very glad you invited me over, because I never would’ve been brave enough to introduce myself.” You giggled quietly and Lucio didn’t seem to mind the subtle jab at yourself.

“Nah, no worries. It makes sense because not everyone here looks very approachable. Even though we work with them all, there are a couple of team mates I stay clear of.” He laughed and you smiled in return. Lucio was quickly helping you loosen up and not feel so self-conscience of yourself. Though Hana didn’t say much, she seemed interested enough in the conversation and would jump in when she wanted to. Like now.

“So, you meet Junkrat yet?” She casually asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

Lucio immediately snapped his head towards her and grinded his teeth. “Hey, shh! You can’t just blatantly ask like that!”

The mention of his name quickly made you freeze up again, but not…necessarily in a bad way. “W-why? I mean, I kinda did…it’s sorta complicated.”

Lucio shook his head and turned back to you. “Ignore her, sorry. We were just wondering, because him and Roadhog usually come in around this time so just, y’know…in case we gotta exchange greetings.” His voice trailed off weakly, Sid eyeing Hana hard who just stuck her tongue out in response before whipping out a tiny handheld game with a stylus. You gulped, suddenly anticipating for the worst.

“I, uh…spoke with him once before but never properly introduced myself.” You sighed at how calm and collected you sounded. Lucio appeared to have bought it, and after a few minutes of casual conversation, the DJ perked up and waved his hand wildly in the air. You turned around and saw who he was waving at.

Strutting into the Common Room was Junkrat, who happily responded to Lucio’s waving, and Roadhog silently in tow. If your body hadn’t gone cold with intense agitation, you might have laughed at Junkrat’s sudden change in expression once he laid eyes on you. It went from bewilderment, to shock, to pure panic as he attempted to find a way to either escape or approach the situation. His first instinct was the hide behind Roadhog, as if you didn’t see him already, but his bodyguard effortlessly side stepped and shoved Junkrat in front of him. At this point, they were too close to you and the other young heroes to do anything else. You heart swelled. You giggled lightly, but it then hit you…how your last interaction with Junkrat went, aside from exchanging looks in the hallway after his confrontation with Mei.

You shot him down harshly, without expressing much sympathy. Since that, you had softened up considerably, though you were still uneasy of the idea of Junkrat…as a person. Murder, arson, explosions, blood, death; those all still flooded into your mind when you saw him…along with weirdly cute, bashful, giddy and odd. Odd in a good way.

“Hey guys!” Lucio beamed. He held up a paper bag. “I got a few extra sandwiches that we’re not gonna eat. You interested?”

Roadhog held up his hand as a polite way to decline, but Junkrat eyed them. His gaze jumped from the food and then to you. Wow, this must be very overwhelming for him…

You suddenly felt a wave of insecurity hit you, and you couldn’t figure out why. You felt bad that you were causing the Junker this much distress, and you felt too exposed in front of these strangers. You got up from your seat, lunch and notebook close to you.

“Um, I have to get back to work.” That was a lie. “I think…yeah, I have to see if they need my help. I-It was nice meeting you guys.”

You averted your eyes to the floor as you walked away from the group but after a few seconds, a voice called out to you.

“WAIT!” 

Uneven steps followed you, and when you turned, Junkrat was right there, staring you in the eyes. He looked determined. 

“D’ya want this?”

He held up the bag that Lucio offered him, filled with sandwiches. 

You slightly gaped at him.

“What? That?”

“Yea. Ya want ‘em?”

You shyly held up your own lunch bag. “Sorry…I have my own food.”

Now was Junkrat’s turn to gape. “Oh. Roight, heh. Hehehe.” His chest shook with an unsettling string of giggles. A sound you’re not use to hearing from him. “Roight, yeah. Sorry. Enjoy that.” he points to your bag and stands there idly, a slight twitch in his flesh fingers. This boy was so awkward, you almost found it endearing.

Finally, he spun on his heel and began walking back to the group. Now it was your time to be awkward, as usual.

“Hey, uh, Junkrat?”

The young Junker spun around so quickly you took a step back, thinking you’d get hit. His eyes wide and expecting. “Yeah, what?”

You shuffled your feet nervously and held up you bag of food. 

“Would you…like to eat with me? Outside?” You tilted your head towards the doors. “You know…outside, maybe on the grass somewhere, if you don’t mind. R-Roadhog can come too, if you’d like.”

Hana grumbled out a “finally” as Lucio slowly relaxes in the cushions of the couch. Even Roadhog’s muscles noticeably loosened up at the change of mood. All their reactions made sense when you saw Junkrat’s face literally _explode_ into the biggest, goofiest grin you ever saw.

“YES!” He nearly shouted as he vibrated in place. “G-go on ahead, mate, I’ll catch up wit ya, yeah?”

You laughed out loud and nodded in agreement. Once you turned and started walking out the door, you had to slap a hand to your face which was burning up. You were feeling so many emotions, your head was practically swimming in them. You overheard Junkrat’s shrill voice bounce off the walls of the Common Room.

“You stay roight here, mate. Yes, I’m sure! Look, Roadie, I got this, trust me! Can ya believe it? Pretty gal like her wants to lay on tha grass wit a bloke like me? I must be dreamin’. ROIGHT, roight, I’m goin’! I’ll tell ya everythin’ later, mate!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this has no segway from the last chapter to now HA some sort of steady friendship has already been established between junkrat and the reader, they've been doing things slowly...just bein pals and feelin around for a little somethin more -eye emoji-
> 
> and unlike the first chapter where i wasn't planning on continuing, i will definitely continue with this LOL im just overly flattered by the amount of kudos and comments people have been leaving me, i want to thank you all by making you SUFFER and wait until the next time i feel like writing lmao 
> 
> *blows u all kisses* enjoy

You noticed you didn’t have it in your arms when you got home last night. You looked everywhere. You double checked the places you would’ve placed it like your kitchen table or your desk, and even the places you knew you wouldn’t have left it. You backtracked to every room in your apartment you went in before you became aware that your notebook was gone. A sense of dread washed over you when realized there was a good chance you left it at work. You grabbed your backpack and keys and ran out the door.

You arrived at the Overwatch base, flashed your ID badge, and entered the headquarters. As you rushed through the hallway, you abruptly turned the corner and nearly slammed into Ana, an older woman and one of the founding member of Overwatch, something you learned throughout the few months you worked here. The woman gasped and let out a chuckle when she noticed how startled you looked.

“Easy, child. What’s happened?”

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment, combing your fingers through your hair. “I’m very sorry. I lost something important to me…uh, h-have you seen Junkrat around? Do you know where I could find him?”

Ana tapped her chin in thought. “I have not seen him yet today…although, he spends most of his free time cooped up in that little workshop of his. You’ll most likely find him there—“

“Okay, thank you so much!” You blurted out as you sidestepped and sprinted off towards the kitchen. You heard Ana laugh lightly from down the hall.

You just wanted to double-check the kitchen before you went to your last resort. You thoroughly inspected every gap, every drawer, and some cabinets before letting out an aggravated sigh. You repeatedly checked the area you left your backpack during your shifts. You groaned as your hope slowly diminished. The frustration was still present, but you were getting emotional when thoughts began flooding in your head that your notebook would be forever lost. You huffed. You had one last option. Adjusting your backpack, you left the kitchen and went looking for a particular looking door…

Eventually, you found it. It was a beaten down wooden door that hasn’t been cared for in possibly forever. There were harsh black scorch marks coming out from the bottom crack of the door. You opened it and looked down the narrow, rickety staircase that was mostly enveloped in darkness, aside from a dim light at the bottom. Taking slow steps down, the sound of clanking, muttering and pencil scratching against paper began louder and more distinguishable from each other. Every board you stepped on creaked but it didn’t seem like it bothered Junkrat, who was hunched over on a stool at his filthy workbench smeared in oil and dust. The smell of mixed chemicals smacked you in the face once you reached the bottom, causing you to cough at the sudden intake. That was enough to make Junkrat jump in his seat and spin around. His sweaty face broke out in an unwavering smile at the sight of you. 

“G’day, love! Wait a minute, ain’t this your day off?”

“Jamie, have you seen my notebook?” You ignored his question and walked over to his side. “You know, the small, pink one. It has my name written on the front with a bunch of doodles…?”

Junkrat blinked and scrunched his face up. You’ve learned during the days you spent with him that this man’s memory was spotty. You were lucky that he remembered your name at all since you once witness him awkwardly ask Roadhog for his despite their years of partnership. 

“Err, you were down here yesterday, weren’t ya?” He idly scratched at his bald spot, glancing around the room.

You shook your head. “No, Jamie, I’ve never been down here before, remember? I don’t want to distract you from your work. But I was with you in your room last night…I was writing in it then.”

Junkrat nodded his head quickly, mumbling under his breath. “Ah, righto…after ya left, I came down here to do somethin’….OH!”

He quickly shot up straight, making you flinch. The light bulb lit up above his head as he flashed you an excited smile. “Yeah! I came down here with a bunch of crap from me room to burn ‘cause I needed a fire.”

You stood there, confusion clear on your face. So? What did this have to do with where you left your book. Something clicked. Your confusion melted into a look of complete disturbance. Oh no.

“Yeah, yeah, I gathered a buncha loose papers, cardboard, a few books Roadie didn’t want, a few books I didn’t need, uh…”

He snapped his fingers and spun around in his chair and reached towards the edge of his work bench, holding something small between his metal fingers. “This fell outta one of the books I found in there. It wasn’t burnin’ so I took it out, no use in somethin’ like that, right?”

The thing he held was a picture. A laminated picture of you and your aunt, someone who was dearly close to you and had passed away only a year prior. You kept it in your notebook to bookmark your pages and to look at her face every day, so you never forgot what she looked like. Most of the photograph is charred and discolored due to the fire melting away the lamination that was protecting it. The only thing that remained from your precious notebook. That has been destroyed. By Junkrat.

“You burned my book.” You mumbled lowly. Your eyes looked distant as you looked up at Junkrat, who giggled in embarrassment, as if it had just registered with him too.

“Ehehe, yeah, probably. Sorry ‘bout that, mate, I usually set fire to things I get me hands on, y’know? Don’t know if it’s a gift or a curse but I usually—“

“You burned my _fucking_ book!”

Junkrat jumped back in his seat, eyes wide. Your shout shook the tools he had hanging by hooks and screws on the wall and it certainly almost gave him a heart attack.

“Oi, the hell’s your problem, sheila? I-“

“Jamie, that book was incredibly special to me! I’ve had it for almost five years and I’ve been writing in it ever since I got it! Do you realize how many personal things I had in there? Stories, thoughts, plans? Dreams? It may sound silly to you, but recording all of that meant the world to me and you had the balls to just toss it into a fire without thinking twice?”

Junkrat had been leaning up against his workbench, speechless, as you yelled at him. Your face was on fire and the tears stung at the corners of your eyes. The longer you yelled for, the more agitated he got, and you noticed that as he slowly started to bare his teeth and knit is eyebrows together. 

“It’s just a dumb fuckin’ book, relax, will ya?! Just buy another one, there! Don’t need to fuckin’ shit yourself over it!”

That selfish remark just enraged you more. “How dare you. You think it will be easy for me to replace it? Imagine if someone destroyed your arm, or your leg, or…fuck, I don’t know! I don’t know what else you care about because you’re such a greedy little piece of shit, I forgot that you might actually have feelings!”

Junkrat jumped off his stool and stood at his full height. He towered over you, looking down with a harsh glare, and you noticed he was clenching his fists tightly. Fear flashed in your chest as you quickly took a step back to avoid a possible threat of him hitting you. But nothing came. He stood there, thoughts obviously flying across his mind but nothing was making sense to him since his eyes wavering and his mouth twitched. His gears were working but they weren’t producing anything that made sense.

You were mad, he knew that. Clearly. But why over a book? She can just buy a new one and continue writing in it. But a point of writing in a book is to look back on what you’ve written. She will never be able to look back again. Because he didn’t bother to check what was inside. He threw it in the pile without thinking. I guess this was his fault, huh? Still, he hated being yelled at. It made him feel stupid and childish, just like how Roadhog would snap at him when they first met, like he wasn’t worth much of anything. The thought of you thinking that lowly of him scared Junkrat, and when he finally comprehended that, his glare softened. The glare was completely dropped when you brought your hand up to your face to wipe away the tears that were cascading down your red face. 

“Fuck…f-forget it. Nothing will bring my book back. It’s gone, thanks to you.” 

You wanted to say something else. It was on the tip of your tongue, but you froze up when you saw Junkrat try to move towards you.

“N-no, don’t. I don’t…I don’t…ugh, fuck.” You gasped, feeling another surge of sobs overcome you, and quickly turned on your heels and ran up the stairs and slamming the door behind you.

A few minutes passed before Junkrat finally blinked. He slowly sank to the dusty concrete floor of his workshop and stared at the wall. He picked at his nails, gripped at his patchy hair, bit his bottom lip bloody and growled until they turned into full on shouts.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, _IDIOT!_ ”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You were internally grateful for the lack of any presence in the hallways as you stumbled your way to the exit. The tears kept you from seeing clearly and your head was pounding from the amount of crying you’ve done already. You just wanted to go home and decompress. 

Even through your blurry vision, you were able to make out the small figure of Mei stepping out of her room in full combat gear, probably going out for either training or an experiment. God, you didn’t want to be that much of a nuisance, but deep down, you knew Mei wasn’t the type to get angry if someone needed help. You didn’t really need help though…there was nothing to get help for. Your book was gone and your feelings for Jamie were a clusterfuck of emotions, you didn’t even want to think about—

“ _Āiya!_ What’s the matter?!”

Oops, too late. Mei spotted you from down the corridor and was already running fast towards you. At this point, you weren’t ashamed of your crying. In fact, the sight of Mei looking distraught over you made your heart ache even more.

“I…I…”

You hiccupped and once she got over to you, her hands were cupping your wet cheeks. “What happened? Are you alright?”

You weakly shook your head from side to side, squeezing your eyes tight. “N-no…Jamie…my notebook-“

“Junkrat?!” She scowled, her hands dropping down to your shoulders and squeezing them. “He didn’t hurt you, did he? I swear, if he so much as laid a finger on you, I will-!”

“No.” You shook your head again. Now it was really pounding. Mei bit her lip and squatted down to make eye contact with you. “…He burned my notebook.” You whispered loudly enough for her to hear. 

What you said processed through the expressions on her face and she let out a small sigh. “Oh, dear…I’m so sorry. Can we talk about it?”

You really wanted to go home. But at home, you’d have no one to talk to. You sniffed and nodded your head before Mei placed a comforting gloved hand on your back and guided you into her room for a long talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than i would've liked.....but i figured you guys waited long enough to see a conclusion to this :'^)

You had cried for about an hour, maybe less, but it felt like an eternity while Mei allowed you to let it all our while stroking a delicate hand over your hair. You cried until your head was throbbing in pain and your eyes were as heavy as lead. During this time, you were mourning the loss of your journal and thinking about all the entries you were never going to read again, all the ideas you wrote down, the memories you wanted to keep forever. You eventually grew very tired and your wailing slowly calmed down into weak hiccuping. Soon the hiccups stopped, and you were staring at the ceiling in a daze. Your mind was still clouded, but some positive thoughts found their way in: you had a good memory and you were still able to remember a majority of what you had written and drawn in that back. You will never run out of ideas, you knew you will be able to start anew filling it with new pictures and new memories…and you still had the picture of you and your aunt, while curled and charred, still intact. The only reason why you still had the bubbling urge to continue crying was…him.  
   
Moving past just merely feeling sorry for yourself came easily, but when you think about the confrontation with him, your heart twisted in agony and betrayal. You were by no means experienced with relationships, but…people that you like who like you in return aren’t supposed to do this, right? They don’t want to hurt you? But Jamison did, and it scared you when he got angry in response to your shouting.  
   
“He hurt me, Mei.” You mumbled meekly into her leg. When she found you in the hallway, she escorted you back into her room, taken off most of her equipment and guided you to her bed where she allowed you to cry with your head rest in her lap and a box of tissue within reach. Not once did she complain about the stains on her clothes from your tears or how long you were sobbing for. She sat, soothed your head, and listened.  
   
“I know he did.” She spoke above a whisper. You were in a strong trance and Mei had to wipe away a few stray tears that had rolled down your cheeks.  
   
You inhaled and exhaled a trembling breath. “…I thought he was going to hit me.”  
   
Mei didn’t say anything to that, her hand just kept on stroking. You allowed your heavy eyes to close, the urge to sleep after your crying session hitting you strong. It wasn’t until Mei’s unexpected response jolted you back awake.  
   
“He didn’t mean to.”  
   
She sounded reluctant to admit it, but you craned your neck to look up at her face. You sniffed. “What?”  
   
Mei continued on, gently. “What you need to remember about Jamison is…he isn’t quite like you or me, or a lot of people in civilized society, to put it…lightly.” She smiled awkwardly. “He doesn’t understand most social cues and can be very oblivious to other people’s feelings or wellbeing. Again, just putting it simply.”  
   
You continued to stare at Mei with wide eyes as she went on. “Jamison has had it very hard. He trusts very few people and never…he never had the type of upbringing a normal person would have. This is the first time in his life where Jamison can be himself and not be paranoid of those around him. Overwatch is his first experience of…a normal life. People are still growing and still changing. It’s hard to live comfortably after being isolated from civilization for so long…”  
   
She paused for a moment, as if she was reflecting on something else. Your gaze went back to the ceiling but you did not stop listening.  
   
“Jamison has committed murder, arson, theft and…so many other things.” Mei took a moment to run her fingers through your hair. “But he has a moral compass. It’s strayed from the path, but he has one. He didn’t mean to intentionally hurt you. He hasn’t hurt anyone at Overwatch yet. At least, not seriously.”  
   
She rolled her eyes and you let out a breathless chuckle, still overcome with fatigue but feeling so much better.  
   
“Never thought I’d hear you speak so highly of him, Mei…” You searched her face for an answer. Her cheeks powdered pink.  
   
“Because I see how much you truly care for him. Not many people are willing to get close to Jamison, and not many are lucky enough to get through. I know now that he will never hurt you. In fact, I’m certain he’ll do anything in his willpower to keep you safe.”  
   
Your whole face grew hot at the realization. Everything Mei said made sense and it suddenly made your heart thunder when you came to a conclusion that left you warm and shivering. You needed to find Jamison.  
   
“Mei, I need to find him.” You lifted yourself up but almost stumbled off the bed from your light-headedness.  
   
“Whoa, whoa, easy there.” She giggled as she quickly caught your body. “He’s most likely out on the training field now, you can’t interrupt him…besides, I think you should go home and rest up for tomorrow. I’m sure he needs time to let his mind unscramble too.”  
   
You sighed, nodding your head. “I guess you’re right…I’m so tired.” You chuckled and turned to give Mei a big high. “Thank you so much, Mei…I’d be lost without you.”  
   
Mei gasped and slowly returned the hug, pressed her lips to your hair. “Anytime, dear friend.”  
   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
   
You were back at work the next day, serving breakfast to the heroes from 6:30 in the morning till 9:00. It went by seamlessly, nothing distracting you from your duties. Right around 8:55, when you and the crew started cleaning up before officially closing the kitchen, Athena’s voice resonated throughout the base. You expected it to be calling the names of the recruits to get ready for a mission. You heard your name instead. You froze in place and listened.  
   
“Please come to Watchpoint Gibraltar training facility.”  
   
Why on earth would you be requested there? Who would ask you there? You didn’t even know where to go…  
   
You shyly asked around for directions to the training grounds. You left the kitchen in a hurry, hands clammy and body jittery. You were an anxious mess, you forgot to change out of your kitchen apron and hairnet. Once you reached the entrance, you quietly asked Athena to enter and you did. This was your first time seeing anything close to what an Overwatch mission looked like and you immediately felt unwanted and out of place. So technical and advanced, even some training bots were wondering around. You were quick to dodge them even though you doubted they would open fire or attack you. You were too scared not to be precautious.  
   
When you walked into an open room filled with boxes, computers and screens, the one thing that stuck out was Roadhog standing on the other side of the room, blocking the way that leads to other side of the base.  
   
You swallowed thickly. “Uhh…”  
   
His head swiveled around, staring at you. You couldn’t read his expression or stance. You might as well be looking at a wall. Suddenly, you were at a loss for words but the bodyguard didn’t care; he simply cocked his head to the head, gesturing to the battlefield ahead and stepping to the side with his hook chain clinking to his step.  
   
“Thank you.” You forced a small smile and shuffled past him and into the open air. You followed the path, ignoring the robots, and soon found yourself following after the sound of balls bouncing across the floor and erupting in an explosion. When you rounded the corner, you stopped in your tracks and lost yourself in thought by watching Junkrat standing across a long strip of land, aiming his frag launcher towards an army of robots who were standing there. They didn’t even look activated, and Junkrat didn’t show to have any technique. He was mindlessly throwing bombs and popping grenades at every robot that he saw, and once he ran out, and dropped his arms and heaved dryly in the sunlight. There was a deathly silence once the clanging of robot parts and crackling of fire ceased. You could only hear his heavy breathing.  
   
“Jamison?”  
   
His body tensed up but he didn’t turn to look at you right away. He was fiddling with his gun.  
   
“Jamison…did you call me here?” You stepped forward, walking over shrapnel, wires and robots who were scorched and still sparking. You clasped your hand behind you, patiently waiting for a response. Frankly, you didn’t know what he really wants…or what he wants to say.  
   
Finally, he spun around, his left hand digging into the deep pocket of his shorts and the other one grasping the gun tightly. You could tell he didn’t something to hold on to. You didn’t feel threatened.  
   
“Yeah. Here.” What he pulled out what a beaten-up moleskin book, barely holding apart with a few stitches. You simply stared, but he got anxious under your gaze and shoved the book in your chest. “Take it.”  
   
You gasped and gripped at the dirty booked in your hands. You tried to look at Jamison’s eyes but he quickly diverted them to the ground. He was more noticeably filthier this time, most likely from the physical training he was just doing now. His bright eyes stood out against the muted coat of ash covering his skin. His touch alone was enough to spread on the book he only just took out of his pocket.  
   
“What is—“  
   
“It’s mine. Burn it, okay? Just do it already.” He sounded on edge, and was trying desperately to keep his voice calm and collected.  
   
You stood appalled. You took a look at the moleskin, ran your fingers over it rough texture from years of use, open carefully opened the first page. It was the alphabet. A poorly, hastily, scribbled down version of the alphabet, including lowercase, uppercase and numbers. A smiley face you recognized from his bombs was drawn on the inside.  
   
“You want me to burn this?”  
   
“Or blow it up. I can do it for ya, if ya too scared to do it, I’ll gladly do it. Or maybe tear it up into shreds, but I think using fire will be more effective, yeah? I just want ya to get rid of it.”  
   
You thumbed through the pages. Each one was something new. You noticed different handwriting along what you assumed was Junkrat’s illegible one. In simple print, you read sentences like _“The dog rolls around”_ , _“The cat chases the mouse”_ , _“Put the kettle on, please”_ and _“Today is my birthday”_ which would be followed by the sentence being written again very sloppily but readable enough to decipher. You read other things like a list of words that rhymed, list of nouns, verbs and adjectives and even some pangrams.  
   
_The quick brown fox jumps over a lazy dog._  
   
_Heavy boxes perform quick waltzes and jigs._  
   
_Pack my box with five dozen ~~licker~~   ~~liqer~~  liquor jugs.”_  
   
You didn’t stop the little smile forming on your lips when you read through what looked to be grammar lessons between Roadhog and Junkrat. Each page similar to these all had a pig face drawn in pink pen at the bottom of the page, signaling a good job.  
   
Aside from helping himself with writing, some pages contained designs and models of weapons that you’ve seen Junkrat build in person, some you haven’t seen yet, and some that were completely scribbled out. A couple pages have been ripped out, too. There were also pages where candid Polaroid pictures and selfies of the two junkers were messily glued or taped together. Underneath each picture, Hog wrote the date and what they were doing for Junkrat to remember. He was still learning to write after all.  
   
Your heart swelled at the innocence of this book. You never would’ve guessed Junkrat was the type to keep something to write in, let along track memories and save thoughts in. Very similar to you. Is this why he called you here.  
   
“Jamison…I’m not going to burn your book.”  
   
“Why not?” Not surprisingly, he countered automatically, looking frustrated. “It only makes sense, right? I burned your book now ya gotta burn mine, it’s only fair!”  
   
You sighed and slowly handed the book over to him. “The thought is sweet, Jamie, but burning something you cherish won’t bring back my book. What’s done is done. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
   
“But—but!” He looked baffled, trying to think of something to reply back with. His lips twitched but his eyes stared blankly at you, defeated. “Ya have to…”  
   
“I won’t. I was very upset with what you did but…I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Don’t worry, I got all my emotions out and I’m already starting to move on.” You smiled weakly. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, Jamie…what I said back there, I didn’t really mean it. It was all said in the heat of the moment. Will you forgive me?”  
   
If it wasn’t for the severity of the situation, you would’ve doubled over giggling at how precious Jamison’s face was. He was in total disbelief at how kind you were being, how willing you were to forgive him.  
   
He suddenly squinted his eyes at you, wary. “Ye not tuggin’ on me leg, are ya, sheila…?”  
   
You bit your lip, smiled and shook your head no. “So, will you forgive m—OH!”  
   
You got the wind knocked out of you by a junker throwing his body at you and lifting you in the air and spinning you in circles.  
“THANK YOU!” Junkrat laughed ecstatically, pressed his sooty cheek to your chest as he continued to spin you around, overwhelmed with joy. “I never meant to hurt ya, love! Never! I’m just a dumb cunt and I’m sorry I made ya cry, a pretty thing like you should never cry especially by me! Of course, I forgive ya, but will you forgive a stupid ol’ junker for what he’s done?”  
   
“Jamison!” You giggled and slapped a hand on his back. “Put me down! I’m gonna be sick!”  
   
He stopped twirling you and placed your feet back on the ground but his arms never left your waist, so you were stuck with your body pressed up to his. You’ll have to throw this apron in the wash and get another one before lunch.  
   
“Will ya forgive a crazy ol’ junker for what he’s done?”  
   
“Hmm…” You purposely took your time answering, making him flustered and fidgety.  
   
“H-hey, c’mon!”  
   
You threw your head back laughing and gripped at his shoulders. As you pushed your weight on them, making him curiously bend down to see what you were going to say, you propped yourself up on your toes and pressed a very small, quick kiss to his cheek. You left a little mark on the dirt and grime on his cheek, but even through that, you saw from his neck, to the tip of his ears grow a bright pink.  
   
“Of course I do.”  
   
“Aww, Christ, darl’.” He tittered and shook his head, too embarrassed to look you in the eye. You giggled along with him and held him in a sweet embrace while Roadhog watched on from far away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

There has been a five-day streak of nonstop rain and humidity so high it made your hair frizz. Each night in your cheap apartment you were kicking the covers off because of the stickiness being left behind on your skin but the cool air whipping through your window as it rained, hard. Some areas of breaks in showers were spotty, but it was nonstop. You didn't mind a rainy day to stay indoors and be by yourself but now, you were wishing for the sun.

Going to work was probably the best part of this week because you were indoors but with central air that kept the environment crisp and comfortable to manage. You dreaded going home every night that week, even more so than normal when you just dreaded leaving Jamison behind.

One night in particular, a dark and dreary Friday night, as you were serving the Overwatch agents their dinner with the rest of your staff, the lights in the Mess Hall flicked only slightly. Everyone seemed to notice and a hush feel on the room as they took a look outside. It was pouring so hard, and the winds were ruthless; it was akin to a hurricane out there. Meteorologists forecasted the possibility of a hurricane off the coast of Gibraltar, and the area you were in would be just on the outskirts of the storm. Maybe their estimates were a little off because you were definitely getting the brute force of a tropical storm.

In the kitchen, there was a small flat screen installed above the main oven, where most of the activity and more eyes are wondering, that usually played the local news or a cooking channel. (Just to add atmosphere, really). You learned that yes, tonight was the night where the worst of the torrential weather was supposed to take place and that the majority of residence have lost power. They flashed a map on the screen and you leaned in close as you cleaned the oven grills. Your home was in the middle of the power outages.

Your living conditions WITH power this past week was stressful enough; the idea of not being able to have cold food at your disposal or fans to keep you cool really racked your body with absolute dread. If only this was a snowstorm that would keep you trapped here so you wouldn't have to go home. Although, if Overwatch is prepared enough to have a powerful enough generator to keep their base running during this storm, then they'd have ways of clearing ways in a snowstorm too. You cursed Overwatch for being so efficient.

One of your coworkers noticed the look of apprehension on your face and asked you what was wrong. When you explained about not wanting to go home, she rolled her eyes and gave a hard nudge of her elbow to your arm. 

"Just bunk here with your boyfriend tonight."

You huffed and shot her a glare, but she already left your side. You played with your apron. He wasn't your boyfriend, was he?

You never...really spoke to him about it. BUT! Even if he was, you wouldn't feel right imposing yourself on Jamison even if it was for the night. It would be rude and...it might be awkward. You rubbed your eyes to shield your red face away from prying eyes. You didn't know how prepared you were to have a sleepover with the boy yet, jeez. You felt 12 years old.

You cleaned the kitchen for the night, gathered your things, and bud goodnight to your coworkers. Around this time, Jamison would wait outside the employees exit of the kitchen and casually escort you out of the base when you went to go leave. You knew he would be there tonight, especially tonight where you could see him giddily insisting you stay over and sleep in his bed WITH HIM because the weather is too terrible. So, that's why you rushed and slipped out 5 minutes earlier than usual and fast walked to the base exit.

"HOLD IT!"

You flinched and whipped your body around to see Jamison standing a few feet away. He stood at a wide stance, wearing only an oversized shirt and his boxer shorts. Slowly, he lifted up his right arms and aimed his two main fingers directly at you, with an eye squeezed shut in a fake attempt to aim an imaginary gun at you.

"Reach for the skyyyy..." He did his best McCree voice, although his accent seeping through didn't do it much justice. You couldn't help but chuckle and roll your head. 

"Does McCree even say that?" You asked sarcastically.

Jamison hopped back into his regular posture and lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Pssh, how would I know?”

You shrugged your shoulders too and was about to turn around but he cut you off.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” He asked matter-of-factly. 

A rush of heat came to your face when you realized where he was going with this. “Erm…home?”

He shook his head no and started hobbling over to you. “Nope! Absolutely not. Didja actually SEE what it’s like out there?! Shit’s flyin’ everywhere, you’ll get soaked. Me ‘n Roadie have been seen storms and even been stuck in a few. Heh, I’d still wish it on me worst enemy.”

You feigned a look of sweet innocence by batting your eyes. “So, you’re saying I’m not your enemy?”

His cheeks busted into a bright pink, a lovely shade against his pale, freckled skin. It was a nice sight to see him actually relatively cleaned for once. “What?! Of course not! Can’t believe you’d ask such a thin’, sheila…”

You felt guilty but you also hugged your backpack to your chest anxiously. “I-I don’t know, Jamison…I’d love to stay here but I’m so unprepared…and what if I’m not allowed, where will I go?”

The young Junker bounced back into his positive attitude and hooked his metal arm around your waist. “With me, obviously! It’ll be great, dontcha worry ‘bout a thing.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was amusing to say the least when you appeared in front of Mei’s door, embarrassed and asking for a spare set of pajamas to give you. Her hair was down and she was in a set of lounge clothes of her own. Past her small frame you could see the large woman Zarya stretched out on the bed, flipping through the television, and then giving you an enthusiastic wave when Mei nervously looked behind her. The only thing she could find that would be comfortable enough to sleep in was an extra-large Overwatch branded shirt and a pair of leggings that were a size too big so they bunched up and rolled around your knees and ankles. She insisted you change in her bathroom, saying that it’s agonizing enough that you had to be with Junkrat for the night, the least you could do to calm your nerves was to undress in her room instead. You couldn’t thank your friend enough.

“You’ll be sleeping in… _his_ room?” She whispered incredulously, low enough so Zarya wouldn’t overhear. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

You shrugged your shoulders and she frowned at that. “The weather is really bad, and he invited me to stay…he didn’t want me going home in these conditions. I don’t think anything will go wrong.”

Mei pouted and tried to think of something, but nothing came to her. If she didn’t already have plans with Zarya, she should allow you to sleep in her room in a heartbeat.

“But, Mei?”

She glanced up.

You offered a small smile. “If something DOES happen…I’ll let you know.”

She relaxed at that, gave you a kiss on the forehead and wished you goodnight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was your first time in anybody else’s room besides Mei’s. Many thoughts about these rooms were either debunked and proven right when Junkrat opened the door for you and with a grand sweep of his arm, welcomed you into his humble abode.   
All the furniture was the same style, color and were arranged similarly to Mei’s bedroom layout. Instead of a desk with neat papers, folders, and science equipment, there was just a desk with a pile of unidentifiable scraps of metal and copper, rubber, bottles of toxins and chemicals. An article of clothing littered the floor here and there, along with a tool like a wrench or pliers. Mei had a certain charm to her room, with a personal poster hung on the wall, post cards from her home, or a string of Chinese lanterns above her desk that lit up when she worked in the night. Junkrat’s walls were bare and white, no decorations. Whether he doesn’t care for decorating or he actually likes the look of his room, it simply looked dull to you. The most personality shown in this room was the heap of scrap metal on the desk and the nicks and chips on the wall that his bed sat up against. Looks like he’s bumped his prosthetic against it now and then.

Once he shut the door behind you, Jamison barreled back over to his bed and plopped down in the spot he was sitting in before you came. He was intently looking down at a small device, something that fit perfectly in his hand, and he had a screwdriver in the other one that was being jammed inside its system.

You gingerly placed your backpack by the other side of the bed, the side closest to the door, and wearily watched him. You noticed that his bed sheets were a plain white, just like Mei’s, although, with not much surprise, they were dirtier. However, they’re not as dirty as you anticipated…you concluded that everyone was given the same sheets and they were changed often, so that’s probably why his aren’t filthy like you thought. The area he was sitting in was getting wrinkled and stained by the bolts and screws he was yanking out of the device. The whole situation made you uneasy; being in new places, ones where you had to stay the night in, always gave you uneasiness in your stomach. Being introduced to environments is something you will never get used to.

“Oi! Why don’t you take a seat, mate? Plenty of room. Don’t worry, I don’t bite…hard.” You flashed his set of canines and broke out into a fit of laughter. God, you knew he was just messing with you, but you’re probably feeling more scared than you have since you got here.

Immediately, like he had never cracked a joke, Jamie was focused on his handiwork. Hunched over, almost curling into himself, you felt like your presence alone was enough to disturb his concentration. You took up his offer, however, and ever so lightly lowered yourself down on the other side of the bed, testing the mattress. You curled your legs under you and pulled up the single thin sheet he had, which was bunched up by the foot of the bed. 

“You can flip on the telly if ya want, mate. I don’t mind.”

Considering it for a hot second, you shook your head. “No, I’m fine…I actually just want to go right to sleep, but you can keep working.”

Jamie spun his head around, face curious. “Oh, really? That’s good! I should probably get some shut eye, don’t much sleep anymore. Dunno why.”   
He carelessly tossed his work and tools on the floor next to his bed, like they were nothing, and bounced himself to the back of the bed near the pillows and snuggled down right next to you. The sudden closeness and the casualty of it all left you feeling shaking and shivering with unknown anticipation. You didn’t know what to expect. Never did you see Jamie being the coy Casanova type guy. You weren’t…together, really. 

“Hey, whatsa matter? Ya look kinda sick, want me to get Roadie? No need for the doctor, he’ll be able to help—“

“I’m okay, Jamison, really.” You smiled softly and shifted yourself on your side to face him since he was already curled up to look at you. He smiled a crooked smile. 

“M’kay, if ya say so.”

He ordered Athena to turn out the lights since he was “too lazy” to get up and turn them off himself. They dimmed slowly until it was completely dark in the room, aside from the slight glow of the thunderstorm clouds outside. You also only noticed now that he had a skylight above his bed! Nothing fancy, just a simple rectangle shape that only gave a glimpse of the sky. You can’t remember if Mei has one, since hers is the only other bedroom you’ve been in. If the weather wasn’t so terrible, you guessed you would’ve seen the stars on a good night. The sight of rain pounding against the glass and sliding down in patterns was the best you will get. Jamie followed your gaze and stared at the skylight, and the two of you laid there.

“Hey, why’dya call me Jamison? Jamie’s fine too, y’know.”

The question was random, and it took you a moment to think of an answer. “Uhh…it came naturally. I really like the name Jamison. It’s a handsome name, and I like it better a little more than Jamie.”

His giggle was low and more contained than it usually is. “Ya think it’s handsome now, huh?”

You turned your head and saw that he was laying on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow with half of his face mushed against it. You could only see his one eye that stood out from an outside light reflecting in the moisture. 

“I do. You’re pretty handsome in an odd way, too.”

His body quickly shot up, his face in a stubborn pout. “Hey! Wha’dya mean ‘odd?’” 

A laugh erupted from deep in your stomach, causing him to frown harder with suspicion. 

“It’s just,” you coughed from your laughing, “I think you’re incredibly handsome, but in a…none traditional way. You’re not exactly what popular standards consider as good looking, but you have some qualities, you know…”  
You trailed off, embarrassed, not noticing how Jamie’s expression became flustered but with some bewilderment. 

“Uh..w-wha-what kinda of, uh….qualities are ya talkin’ ‘bout?” He lowered himself back down on the bed, his mouth pressed into the pillow with his two wide eyes looking back at you. As much as you didn’t want to face his stare, you couldn’t help it, especially when you really needed to observe his face.

“Your jawline…” You mumbled, tracing what you could see of it with your eyes. “Your jawline, it’s very sharp. And your chin as well as your nose, too. It’s pointy, gives you a long face, but it really makes you look masculine. I also noticed the small moles and freckles you have on your face…or are they beauty marks?” You stop to giggle. “I can never tell with how much dirt is on your face. They give you character, a distinction, but you already have enough of that.

“And your hair is just a mystery to me. How it hasn’t all fallen out at this point is amazing. The hair you do have is so unbelievably beautiful, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a natural blonde person who doesn’t use dye or highlights. Heh, at least when that isn’t dirty as well. You really don’t know how cute you are when you take a nice bath. Oh, and your eyes. Do you know that they look in slightly different directions? If it doesn’t impair your eyesight, you shouldn’t worry. It’s so cute when you look with wide eyes at things and see them not completely focused…and the color. It’s so lovely…”

Your eyes strayed from looking at Jamison to looking back at the skylight since you’re laying at an angle to look at either comfortably. When you glanced back at him, he was giving you a look you didn’t recognize, and it looked strange on his face. This was the most serious you’ve seen him between the two of you and you honestly thought you said something insulting.

“I’m…sorry if I said anything—“

“N-no, no, no, don’t you apologize, darl’…” he mumbled in his pillow. “Just…just nice to hear that once ‘n a while, heh.” He swallowed hard and once he snapped out of his trance, quickly averted his eyes to look elsewhere.

You also swallowed hard and looked away. You don’t know what came over you, but these were thoughts you’ve had ever since you’ve gotten friendly with the Junker. When you first met him and Roadhog, you needed inside opinion on them; were they really killers? Exactly how evil were they? You can’t forget what they have done in the past, or what they’ve done now in secret. But damn, how is this guy finding his way under your skin?

“I’ve been thinking about that for a while.” Your voice was a whisper now, almost inaudible due to the storm outside. “How cute I think you are and stuff…but, if I’m being completely honest right now…” You trailed off again, chest tight at what you were about to say next and how the Junker would take it. His eyes were on you once again.

“You still…kinda scare me.”

The bed shifted as Jamie propped himself up using his elbow. “You’re afraid of me? What ’ave I done to you?”

“Nothing, Jamison.” You sighed, gripping the bed sheet tighter. “It’s…it’s just…”

“Well?” He pressed on, irritated. “C’mon! Y’know I hate waitin’.”

You exhaled deeply and finally met his gaze, which he instantly tensed under. “You and I come from different worlds, Jamison. I could never imagine doing the things you have done for most of your life. Killing, pillaging, squatting…”

Before you continued, you heard him grumble out a “shit” after plopping on his back, frowning. 

“But I know you only did these things to survive…and you also had something to believe in. Not many people do. I find that admirable.”

Jamie didn’t look at you, but you could see the wires working in his eye based on his contempt gaze off into the darkness.

“What scares me the most, is…I never know what you’re going to do next. I will admit, there were times where I think you would hit me or—“

“But I would _neva_ do that!” Jamie jumped up in bed, shocked at this. You didn’t understand why you had a sudden urge to cry. Maybe it was the look and sound of betrayal in his expression. 

“You think I’m some sorta savage who just kills and steals wheneva I feel up to it? I know it’s neva right to hit a lady, and I don’t steal stuff if I don’t have to!” There was a slight hesitation after that, mumbling a quick “sometimes” to add at the end of the second remark. “You’re makin’ me seem like this heartless beast…someone who doesn’t know right from wrong…”

You were taking in steady breathes, holding it and then slowly exhaling which helped calm your heart rate. Jamison’s yelling wasn’t helping. When he heard you, he turned and his face softened up at the sight of you retreating into the mattress, bed sheet almost covering your face to hide from him.

“…Is this what I’m doin’ to ya?” He muttered, rubbing his forehead. “Crikey. ‘M sorry, I get a little angry sometimes. Can’t control my voice. ‘M sorry, I really am.”

Again, he lowered himself back into the bed but you were too nervous to say anything. The silence was awkward and you were grateful when a string of crackling thunder shook the sky.

“Y’know I left the Outback ‘bout a year ago. At least I think. I ‘unno, that’s what Hog says and he usually tracks this stuff. Anyway…I never knew ‘bout half the shit that exists in the normal world, like that thing.”

He pointed right at the television embedded into the wall. “I didn’t know how fancy that shit got! I only remember watchin’ the news on a thing that looked like a box. Was lucky if I came across one with a flatter screen. And the water, heh. It took Hoggy a few weeks that the water in the part of the earth wasn’t gross ‘n contaminated. Didn’t think I’d like takin’ a bath as much but y’know…s’not really so bad.”

He cracked a smile at the memories and you were able to smile too.

“I want to show you so much more.” You whispered. He turned his head, eyes big like a child’s. “You deserve to experience things normally. I would love to be the one to show you, Jamison.”

He started chewing on his lip, trying his hardest to keep his face from breaking out into smiles. “Heh.”

“And Jamison…”

He met with your eyes, his smile faltering. 

“I told you I was scared of you because I don’t want to be scared anymore…”

“I would neva lay a finger on you, love.” He mumbled sincerely as he examined your face. “Would never aim a weapon in your direction or speak nasty stuff ‘bout you. You’re one of the first people to ever treat me like a human bein’, I don’t eva want to lose that.”

Your whole body exploded in warmth at his words and you were able to snuggle comfortably in to the sheets of the bed. Suddenly, all was right. A weight was lifted off your shoulders and your heart was beating happily again. Fatigue started catching up to you, realizing you were only kept awake from the severe anxiety that came with the conversation. 

“I really enjoyed talking to Jamison tonight…rather than Junkrat.”

Jamie snuggled down in his spot as well, seemingly calmer as well.

“It was nice talkin’, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhhh another self indulgent chapter, just expressing my conflicting feelings for the goblin price. it should get cute soon enough


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh geez ok this is more self indulgent, pretty short and kinda graphic because of sickness :x WHOOPS but i hope it relates to others who have gone through this. kisses u all softly

When you wake up startled in the middle of the night, it’s because someone has forced you awake with a shake or a sound. Just now, as your eyes quickly open wide, it’s completely silent in Junkrat’s room. Dark, aside from the mood shining through the windows and a couple of lights coming from different areas of the base. You were wrapped up in bedsheets from the coldness of his room but your body was still reacting strangely, for you were sweating from the back of your neck, armpits and knees. (And the rat still had the nerve to have a squeaky old tabletop fan blowing on him as he lays sprawled on most of his bed, spread eagle, mouth wide open in sleep.) 

Without giving much thought, you threw the blankets off of you because you felt the urge to pee which was always normal. You hobbled through the dark, careful not to step or bump into anything, and slipped into the bathroom quietly. You did your business, but the moment you stood up, that familiar yet…unfamiliar pressure came upon you. Your head pounded and you felt your stomach curdling in protest. You sensed it coming to rise up in your chest and you took a moment to breathe deeply and wonder if you were going to take the chance. 

Too scared, you flicked on the light of the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat up and crouched down on the floor, heaving, feeling the nausea come over you way too fast. You vomited all your meals into the toilet bowl, body violently shaking and stomach sucking in on itself. Tears streamed down your face from the burning feeling in your throat as you took a moment to breathe before you started retching again. Some of it came out through your nose and you held back the urge to sob from the acidic taste after your second turn.

The sound of metal clashing to the ground and mumbled curses reached your ears, being so sensitive to sound after hearing yourself barf for a full minute. The door swung open and you flinched when Jamison stepped in the bathroom, with just his peg leg on, hair askew and right arm left as a stump. Any other night, you would’ve found his groggy and disheveled appearance adorable, but you limply held your body up on the toilet, liquid and digested chunks dripping down your chin. When his bleary eyes landed on you, he suddenly became very alert.

“Oh Christ, what’s happened to ya?” He asked shocked but apparently not grossed out by your appearance. You could only groan in response before you started dry heaving and then aiming your head just in time in the toilet again, this time Jamison scrambling over to grab a bunch of your hair with his one available hand.

More tears ran down your face as you emptied your stomach. You couldn’t help but think “why me?” as the pain overwhelmed you. Thinking back on the day, you realized that you knew what your mistake was and scolded your mentally for thinking you were so innocent, and that what was happening is exactly what you deserved.

Finally, everything became calm. The weight lifted off your stomach was a huge relief, like you were never sick in the first place. At least, the feeling of vomiting has disappeared. 

“Ya got all that junk out? Ya feelin’ better, sweets?” Jamison inquired softly but all he got was a frantic shove in his chest.

“Out!” You sprang to your feet and went to tear your pants off. “NOW!”

Jamison was out of the bathroom in a flash before catching a glimpse of you plopping on the stained toilet. He was lucky you didn’t see him trying to hide that smile, or else he’d never live it down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Your body was exhausted. It took you two or three minutes to comfortably clean out your body in…both ways, and when you were satisfied with how your stomach felt, you flushed all the evidence, cleaned the toilet bowl, washed your hands and face and left the bathroom the way it originally was. Jamison was back in bed, undoubtedly wide awake, as you dragged your feet and crawled into your spot. You shivered although your body was hot and you felt your lips were cold and unnaturally pale when you looked at yourself in the mirror before leaving. Once you settled down, Jamison rolled on his side facing you.

“That was alotta shit you got cleaned right outcha.” He mumbled lazily but still gazing at you with concern. “What came over ya? Didn’t see ya eat anythin’ weird or suspicious.”

While the sickness overcame you, the guiltiness settled in. You knew the reason why you just threw up and honestly you weren’t surprised, and you knew Jamison wouldn’t be happy about why.

“I, um…” you started hesitantly, “tried…a new tea this morning. A d-detox tea. I saw that some people have been drinking it to help them feel bloated so they can lose weight so…”

You trailed off, too ashamed to finish. You couldn’t bear to finish since you heard Jamison scoff and throw his head back on his pillow.

“Are ya kiddin’ me?” He scowled and you saw how irritated he looked. “What’s a pretty thin’ like yerself goin’ off and drinkin’ shit knows what just because ya think yer fat or somethin’. _Seriously?_ ”

You pursed your dry lips and sunk into your pillow a little further. “I just wanted to try it…it honestly didn’t taste half bad, but I guess all those ingredients mixed together…just didn’t settle well.”

“You’re not drinkin’ whateva crap ya had again, kay?” 

When you didn’t respond immediately, Jamison frowned and forced you to look at him by grabbing your chin. “Oi. Look at me.”  
His face, however, softened up when he saw your wet eyes and pained expression. You were already mortified about this whole thing, you felt even more embarrassed that Jamison was scolding you. You two laid there for a while, a little awkward, because Jamison was planning on saying something…but held his tongue. He wasn’t sure how to comfort you, fearing he’d make you cry. So, he said what he truly felt, without any blemishes.

With his single arm, he snaked it around your waist and squeezed you tight against his bare chest. You naturally hugged back, looking up at the mood through your tear-filled eyes. 

“I don’ wanna see me beautiful girl gettin’ sick like that again…’specially if she’s doin’ it to herself.” 

He pressed his cheek flat against your temple, running his lips against your hair, holding you tight with his single arm. All your worried and doubts seemed to melt away along with yourself in his brace. You weren’t use to him being this compassionate to you so far…maybe it was the severity of the moment, or the time of night…you know you didn’t want to make him worry about you this badly again.

“Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrightalrightalright we're getting kinda nsfw here LOL nothin special....i just thought of it and was like B) yeah thats good shit
> 
> i also changed the title of the story to something that makes more sense to me (i took rising sun from a song that was on the first time i published, but unforgettable reminds me more of junkrat....ye.)

You found yourself taking impromptu sleepovers at the Overwatch base, specifically with Junkrat. After your first night with him, your anxiety gradually calmed itself whenever you did find yourself staying the night in his room. It became a routine between the two of you, but it still didn’t reach certain limits. You stayed on one side of the bed, he stayed on the other (as much as he could), you always changed clothes in the bathroom and did anything relatively private in the bathroom or you would wait until Junkat was distracted or not in the room. This level of intimacy was overwhelming and new for you, but you were also reassured because it was hard to imagine Junkrat having the slightest idea of what he was doing, or having any ounce of experience. He seemed oblivious to the little quirks you had with keeping yourself private and recluse. To him, you were just two best friends who really enjoyed spending time together. You had no idea what to refer to the relationship as; were you together? Was he your boyfriend? Did he even know what a boyfriend is?

These were the type of things that you mulled over while laying limply in the bed with Junkrat, eyes closed, hoping you’d fall asleep eventually. A part of you was aware that thinking so much was keeping you awake, but your brain couldn’t settle down. You’re positive Junkrat is fast asleep, laying on his stomach and mouth hanging open, but your eyes were too heavy to open. If only your brain felt as lifeless as your body.

The slightest sound snapped you out of your train of thought in this silent room. Aside from the sound of the bedsheets being shuffled, the feeling of Junkrat’s hot breath from his nostrils hit your skin. He was breathing deeply, and heavily, through his nose. It didn’t sound like his mouth was open at all, let alone slack jawed when he usually snored. He kept shifting his body, like he couldn’t find a good position, but you stayed calm. Maybe he was asleep, but he was just having a nightmare. You prepared yourself to comfort him when he woke up.

What you didn’t expect was the almost guttural groan that rumbled deep in his neck. Your blood ran cold and you felt all your senses perk up the second you heard it. That didn’t sound like any other groan. It sounded desperate and strained, very unlike the Jamison you knew.

He shifted around some more and his hot breathes came out in shorter huffs. Your heart was thundering in your chest, the possibility of what Jamison was doing was leaving you shaken but so curious.

“Ung, _fuck._ ”

Okay. Now you had to look.

Ever so carefully, you cracked open your right eye, since you were sleeping on your right side and your face was pressed into the pillow. You wanted to maintain the appearance that you were fast asleep. You did not want Jamison to know you were actually fully awake despite lying motionless a few inches away from him.

You peeked through your eyelashes as you blearily made out the shape of Jamison laying on his stomach, his left arm slipped under his body and his hand in his boxer shorts.

Oh God.

He was rubbing himself, lazily, while his eyes were barely fluttered shut. His brow twitched slightly every few seconds, his breath uneven, as he continued to touch himself, occasionally bucking his hips into the mattress to get friction against his crotch.

You were suddenly very self-conscience about where you were, and what you looked like. You almost tricked yourself into opening your eyes and checking yourself, but your body grew hot in embarrassment at the thought of interrupting Jamison, for him to realize you were awake this whole time. You were in control of your body, completely stiff. It finally hit you that you were only wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and a tight-fitting spaghetti strapped tank top. And the position you were laying in…though you couldn’t see much in the dark room with your eye open a crack, you saw Jamison’s eyes open up and looks directly at your face, then to your chest.

He was pumping himself now, more aggressive and eager. He had his hips positioned raised off the bed to really grab himself, and you could hear the sound of his cock gliding in and out of his slicked hand and…you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel something from that. This whole situation was baffling to you. Never did you think you would be a part of someone’s fantasy; sexual fantasy, really. If anything, you were relieved he wasn’t touching you, especially if he thought you were asleep. Although, you could see from the hunger in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to grope and stroke the lovely figure laying in hand’s reach from him. It must be driving him crazy.

“Ah—Christ!” 

Jamison gritted his teeth and hissed as he body began to shake in anticipation, surprisingly careful not to move the mattress too much. You swallowed thickly, also anticipating the end, but in a series of spasms from his body, Jamison’s leg jerked out, kicked you in the knee, and you let out a gasp.

“Ouch!”

“ _—Fuck!_ ”

In the next few seconds, the bedsheets went flying and Jamison had tumbled off the bed with a THUD! You cursed to yourself and lifted your head to look for the Junker, but he was completely off the bed, at least from what you could tell from the moonlight streaming in. 

“J-Jamison?” You whispered, your voice shaking.

“Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Are you alright?”

Dead silence. Then a couple of grunts before another thud. You made out the figure of Jamison without his prosthetics, leaning up against the wall on his left side for support. You saw his erection sticking out, so obvious.

“Y-yeah, ‘m fine. Just peachy, mate. Um, gimmie a minute, yeah?”

With that, he began to hop on his one foot towards his private bathroom, grunting with each hop as he shuffled alongside the wall. You were too frazzled and taken back by the last minute that you only nodded your head and dumbly watched Junkrat pathetically stumbled his way into the bathroom with his boner straining in-between his legs.

You flopped on your back once you heard the door close. It was too far away so you couldn’t hear anything except for the sound of the sink going. Go figure. Once everything caught up to you, you slapped a hand over your mouth.

“Oh my **God**.”

You passed out before Junkrat came back to bed, whenever that was. Poor guy was probably mortified with everything, he might’ve slept on the bathroom floor for the rest of the night and came back before you woke up. Poor bastard. Maybe in a few days you can talk it out and maybe tease him. But for now, you’ll…let everything sink in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ode to how i've been feeling since i last updated. im sorry for the inactivity. i've been in a slump, and now school is starting about two weeks. maybe my love for junkrat will reignite and i can actually write something........happy. this was done in one go, sorry for any mistakes. i'll change them as they're pointed out

It was one of those days, rather one of those moods where you couldn’t bring yourself to step outside. You tried to get up for work, to eat, to shower, but you ended up walking around aimlessly in your home, picking up objects and then setting them down. Trying to start one project and then drifting off and trying to start another. You had no real train of thought except for the dire need to crawl back into bed and stare at the ceiling. 

You knew you would regret not sending a message to your manager about not coming in, saying how you couldn’t face the day. Your body refused but your anxiety was left spiked and all you could think about is the possibility of getting penalized or worse…fired.

But now is now. Now, you are still curled under your bedsheets, the air conditioner blasting the coldest it can get because dammit, you deserved it. You only got up to go to the bathroom. You stomach ached of hunger, but you didn’t move. Maybe if you starved yourself long enough, you could lose some weight. Maybe something positive could be made from this.

In and out of conciseness you fell for hours on end. The moments where you were wide awake, you would at nothing and toss and turn to achieve no comfortable position. Then, you’d be out again and wake up blearily. This process would repeat itself for the whole morning.

Early afternoon, you went to your kitchen and brought back a package of Oreos to snack on as you slipped back into bad. You had to admit, it felt great to eat, but when you stopped you felt empty again. You went back to sleeping and staring. You dreamt of nothing and you looked at nothing.

It was during one of your numerous string of naps you kept taking that a loud and abrupt rapping at your door startled you awake. You brushed it off, thinking it was the mailman. The knocking continued, more frantic, and although your heart was beating at the sudden banging your body could not move an inch. You pulled the covers over your head and prayed the knocking would stop. Whoever it was.

Thankfully, it did stop a few seconds later, followed by complete silence. Just like you were used to. But not it was too quiet, and you were acutely aware of the tiniest sound that could be heard around you. The clocks ticking, the walls creaking from wind, and the window sliding up.

A wave of ice cold blood burst through your body when you made the connection that, shit, your window was being opened. Someone was opening your window. Someone, on the outside, was opening your window, most likely to come in. But why weren’t you moving?

You wanted to hide or fight the intruder off but also…you didn’t see the point. Why bother? You truly had nothing worth fighting for. Well…except, maybe—

Junkrat.

No, Junkrat isn’t just worth living for—he’s peeking into your fucking bedroom right now!  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jamison…” You breathed out, immediately melting into your bed out of pure relief. No murderer or robbers here. (That’s debatable.)

“Oi, mate! You’re alive! S’fraid somethin’ awful happened to ya.” He seemed genuinely happy to see you but totally oblivious of the condition you were in, and the way he allowed himself in.

You forced a weak smile while knocking the package of Oreos off your bed so he wouldn’t see them. He heard the thump, though, and once his eyes settled back on you, his joyful expression went limp. “What’s all this, now? Havin’ a day in bed?”

You didn’t give a real answer. Just an unenthusiastic grunt. You got a good look at the Junker and, in a better mood, you would’ve poked fun at how ridiculous he looked in his disguise of a pink thermal and oversized gray sweatpants. He also wore an unattractive boater’s hat with a pair of sunglasses sitting on the brim. You might not have left your home in two days, but you were aware of how hot it was outside. He took these measures of covering his prosthetics just to come and see if you were alright.

When that dawned on you, you were overly flattered.

“Does this have somethin’ to do with you not comin’ in today? Too comfortable to get outta bed?”

If only it was that simple.

“Uh, um…not exactly.” Your voice was low. “I…just needed a personal day, you get me?”

He grinned and batted his hand. “Don’t need to hear anymore, mate. I getcha. Just didn’t know where you’d gone off to. No one did. We were all gettin’ nervous and even though they told me I couldn’t leave the base…well.” 

He tittered and gave you an exaggerated wink. You stifled a soft giggle and Jamision waltzed over to your bed and plopped on to it while taking his hat off. “Nice place ya got here, by the way. S’clean and smells nice.”

Under any other circumstances, you would’ve been more nervous about Jamison being in your home but you couldn’t even care about your general hygiene at the moment. You didn’t even care that he made himself comfortable and is sitting on your bed. You’re glad you didn’t have to waste your breath inviting him over. 

You melted back into your bed, getting comfortable again. “Jamison, did you make sure to close the window you came in.”

“’course, love. Not that reckless, y’know?”

You nodded lazily. “I know.”

Minutes passed by and you were aware that you were drifting off to sleep again. Jamison must have noticed because he casually picked up the remote and clicked on the small television you had perched on your dresser. 

“Hey, uh, sweetheart?” 

Your eyebrow twitched but you didn’t open your eyes. “Hm?”

“You sure you’re alright? You’ll come back to work tomorrow? I don’t have to be breakin’ in here no more, am I?”

A smile crept on your lips as sleep overtook your body. “I will be fine, Jamision. I’ll do my very best.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You were knocked out cold because when you woke up again, it was dark outside and the television was the only thing illuminating the room. Junkrat was sprawled out next to you, passed out, and somehow took his pants off between the time you fell asleep and then woke up. He certainly didn’t have trouble making himself feel at home.

It was close to midnight, and the local news station was just beginning to broadcast its late-night reports. The bright light stung your eyes so you kept them closed and just listened to what they had to say.

_ “A very troubling sight today, as locals report that they witnessed the notorious Australian anarchist and mercenary, Jamison Fakwes, also known under by his alias as Junkrat, roaming the back alleys in disguise. _

_ “Authorities have lost track of the infamous criminal around a year ago when him and his personal bodyguard, Roadhog, disappeared from the public eye with no evidence leading to their whereabouts. The last reported story on these two offenders was when they broke in to the United States’ largest JP Morgan Chase & Co. vault and cleaned it of almost everything it held. No leads were given and the search for these two deranged Junkers eventually died out and left the public eye.” _

Your eyes were fully wide. You swallowed, hard.

_ “There is no solid evidence that this sighting was of, indeed, Jamison Fawkes, but there are law enforcement officers standing by and public officials taking drastic measures to make sure no acts of terrorism is plotted out, in the case that these two criminals strike again. The time now is--” _

You knew that was the end of the news story, but you still hastily went and turned the television off. You were engulfed in darkness but knew exactly where Junkrat laid, peaceful and at rest, a lovely sight to behold. 

How could this man right next to you, be the one they’re reporting on the news right now?

This only reminded you of when you first caught eyes with this Junker, how he was instantly entranced by you. How you were so scared out of your wits to even talk to him because you knew his past, his record as a well wanted criminal…it all started flooding back to you.

This afternoon, when Junkrat intentionally broke in to your home and unintentionally scared the shit out of you, you actually felt yourself lift from your funk, just a little bit. As much as you insisted you didn’t want anybody around, having Jamison there and talking to you as if nothing was the matter was what you needed. You thought this was an early start to feeling better, getting back to the way things should be.

But now, it was all being blocked by the news story.

Junkrat the criminal.

The anarchist, the mercenary. The murderer. 

The young criminal was snoring away, twitching slightly, but you curled in to yourself and stayed as far away from that man as you possibly could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHhh another month passed and im still feeling lethargic and lazy as ever. i actually dreamt about this last night, so thank my subconscious for inspiring me to write this for u lovely people. very short, but sappy and sweet so i hope you all enjoy ;*

During the night where he’s completely passed out is when Jamison is the most peaceful, though that’s an understatement. You believe Hog when he says that Jamison use to be very on edge, a light sleeper, when it came to camping out in the Outback. You always had to be on guard, even when catching the few precious hours of sleep you could get. Jamison also fidgets and twitches in his sleep, and surprisingly, he doesn’t snore. Very lightly, anyway. His mouth hangs open as he’s splayed in the most awkward positions. As long as he doesn’t bother you or get too close to your side of the bed, you didn’t care.

The best times to admire him was in the wee hours of the morning, when the room would start getting illuminated by the sliver of sun peeking up, but not late enough for all the birds and light to snap Jamison awake. You often woke up around this time, falling back asleep for another hour of rest before you had to get up. When you began sleeping with Jamison in his bed, you always lost that hour because he would be up soon after you and he would stay up. Maybe if he had an exhausting day of work, or he was knocked out with some medicine to help alleviate pain did you two often sleep in.

You knew for sure you wouldn’t fall back asleep at this rate, especially if this jumpy man wakes up in about a half hours’ time anyway. You make the best of this little window of opportunity to observe the man you’ve grown so fond of. Even with the minimal light, you could see everything. 

When he first tried getting your attention, he was nearly bald. He had random patches of thick, untamed blonde hair and the rest of his head was left bare and covered in scars and moles. You heard from Mei that Angela had informed her of the special treatment given to Jamison to help his radiation exposure, to make him live another day longer. That last bit made you queasy to imagine, but making him healthier gave you hope. 

Every bit of hair a normal person would have on their body was absent from Jamison, aside from his head. Staring upon him now, you traced with your eyes all the strands of hair that were popping up; his forearm, his leg, his chest, his navel, his chin...even his little blonde eyelashes began to grow back. It was easier to tell the natural color of his hair now that he washed before bed more frequently. He actually doesn’t mind cleaning himself, he just forgets to do it because it’s not a necessity he’s used to having at his disposal. Who knew?

And since he washes himself more, you can enjoy counting all the tiny freckles scattered on his cheeks, nose, and down his neck and shoulders. _Very_ gently and with ease, you craned your neck forward, puckered your lips and gave the lightest butterfly kiss to his prominent nose freckle and stifled the giggled when Jamison wrinkled his nose in his sleep and rubbed his face deeper into the pillow. 

It was tempting, but you wanted to so badly run your fingers through his thicker, cleaner hair, but that would be enough to wake him up. You liked him this quiet, and wanted to enjoy it for a little while longer. 

When he’s like this, he’s so incredibly handsome. He seems like any other normal man you’d see on the street. It’s amazing how different and vulnerable you appear to be when you’re fast asleep.

You sighed and gingerly rand the back of your knuckles along his fuzzy jawline. 

“I think I love you, Jamison.”

Just then, a blackbird fluttered down on the tree in the base’s garden. It bounced happily on the tree branch hanging directly in front of Jamison’s open window, and it began to chirp and sing happily to welcome the early morning.

You winced. As expected, Jamison tosses and turned from the abrupt singing. Before opening his eyes, he blindly searched his bedside for something, anything to throw until he found his boot and chucked it at the window. 

“Oi, shuddup!”

It hit the glass and startled the blackbird enough for it to fly away. Satisfied, Jamison rolled on his back, tasting the inside of his mouth before his eyes landed on you, staring back at him sleepily. His dumb, drowsy smile was enough for you to completely forget what just happened, and you couldn’t help but smile like an idiot back at him.


End file.
